Love Story
by Jung Hee Chan
Summary: Cinta itu indah, tapi tak setiap cerita cinta berakhir dengan keindahan, malah, cerita cinta yang sering ditampilkan dipublik figure adalah sebuah cerita cinta yang tragis, layaknya kisah cinta Aku dan 'dia'


.

If you not like the pair of my FF please don't read! And please review J, do not be a SIDERS!

.

.

.

Seiakan tisu kalau perlu J dan dengerin lagu :

- Christina Perri – Jar of Hearts

- Utada Hikaru - First Love

- Taeyeon SNSD – I Love You

Summary : Cinta itu indah, tapi tak setiap cerita cinta berakhir dengan keindahan, malah, cerita cinta yang sering ditampilkan dipublik figure adalah sebuah cerita cinta yang tragis, layaknya kisah cinta aku dan 'dia'

_"Diantara kita, lebih baik kita mati bersama-sama, dibandingkan salah satu dari kita harus mati terlebih dahulu, karna kita akan merasakan sebuah kesepian yang tak tertandingi, kesepian yang tak bisa disatukan dengan kerinduan dikarenakan kita akan berada dialam yang berbeda, maka dari itu, aku memilih jalan ini untuk melepaskan rasa kesepian yang membelengguku!" – Kushina _

_"Aku tak pernah melarang mu untuk mengikutiku, namun kali ini, aku melarangmu mengikutiku karna kau tau? Kau masih memiliki masa depan yang panjang, keluarga yang senantiasa menunggumu pulang, dan keluarga yang selalu mengkhawatirkan mu, aku tak ingin melukai hati keluargamu, jadi kumohon kali ini jangan ikuti aku, bersabarlah, karna suatu saat nanti kita akan bertemu lagi," – Minato _

_"Manusia, tak akan pernah menang dari rasa kesepian"_

Author POV :

Matahari mulai menampakan cahayanya dari ufuk timur, tersenyum menyapa seisi dunia yang masih diselimuti rasa kantuk dan dingin, namun, perlahan-lahan rasa dingin itu berubah menjadi hangat dihati semua orang, dikarenakan sinar matahari yang membawa _'kebahagiaan' namun_ tidak untuk gadis cantik berambut merah darah yang panjang yang sudah terjaga namun tak kunjung membuka mata ..

"Kushi-chan! Bangun .. kau harus pergi sekolah bukan?"Tanya seorang wanita paruh baya diluar pintu kamar si gadis berambut panjang

".."

"Kushi-chan, apa kau sudah bangun?"Tanya wanita paruh baya itu 'lagi'

"…"

"Kushi-chan ba-"

"aku sudah bangun Kaa-san, jangan berisik!"potong si gadis berambut panjang yang bernama Kushi .. Kushina, Kushina Uzumaki

"Baiklah, kaa-san tak akan memanggil mu lagi, tapi cepat bangun! Nanti kau kesiangan pergi ke sekolah .."kata wanita paruh baya itu lalu pergi,

_'Kaa-san berisik!'_ umpat kushina pada wanita paruh baya tadi yang berstatus sebagai _–ibu kandung-_nya.

Kushina pun bangkit dari tempat tidurnya dan beranjak kekamar mandi

SKIP

"Kushi-chan!"panggil seorang gadis yang tampak seumuran dengan Kushina

"Eoh, Mikoto-chan? Ada apa?"Tanya Kushina

"Ayo .. kita ke kelas bersama-sama!"Ungkap Mikoto_-Teman Kushina_

"Oh! Ayo!"Sambut Kushina, mereka pun berjalan bersama-sama tanpa banyak bicara, hingga mikoto memecah keheningan

"Kushi-chan, kau baik-baik saja?"Tanya Mikoto

"Ah! Tentu saja aku baik-baik saja! Memang kenapa?"Tanya Kushina heran

"Tidak ada, hanya saja hari ini kau tampak tak bersemangat."Kata Mikoto sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya, senyum palsu dan topeng wajah ceria Kushina pun hancur lebur mendengar perkataan Mikoto, memang iya, kali ini dia sedang dilanda _'galau berat'_

"Kau kenapa Kushi-chan? Sedari tadi saat aku mengajak mu berbicara pasti kau jawab dg di awali kata _'ah' _atau _'eoh'_ atau _'oh'_, biasanya kan kau tak seperti ini Kushi-chan."Omel Mikoto

"Ada masalah ya Kushi-chan?"Lanjutnya

".."

"Ceritakan padaku apa masalah mu Kushi-chan! Aku ini kan sahabatmu! Maka dari itu kau harus menceritakan masalah mu kepadaku, siapa tau aku bisa membantu! Itu tugas sahabat sejati Kushi-chan!"omel Mikoto lagi

"Huft .. -,-"Kushina menarik nafas dalam-dalam lalu menghembuskannya sekuat mungkin, berharap bahwa usaha yang dilakukannya bisa menghilangkan rasa frustasi yang ada di otaknya

"Kushi-chan .."rengek Mikoto

_'keras kepala!'_batin Kushina dalam hati

"Hey Kushi-chan, jangan mengejekku keras kepala! Aku hanya ingin membantumu!"kata Mikoto seolah-olah tau apa yang di ucapkan Kushina dalam hati, Kushina pun tertegun _'dari mana dia tau?'_tanya Kushina lagi dalam hatinya

"Ayo katakana Kushi-chan!"pinta mikoto lagi

"Mikoto-chan! Aku sedang tak ingin diganggu atau banyak bicara!jadi nanti kalau perasaanku sudah baikan aku akan menceritakan nya padamu! Tapi ku mohon untuk saat ini jangan paksa aku .."ucap Kushina

"Hmm .. baiklah, aku tak akan memaksa, tapi aku akan terus menunggu!"kata Mikoto yang _'lagi-lagi'_ membuat Kushina sebal dan tak menggubris ucapan Mikoto dan malah langsung melongos meninggalkan Mikoto

"Yak! Kushi-chan tunggu!" teriak Mikoto "Kushi-chan kau jahat!"rengek Mikoto yang tetap saja Kushina abaikan, seolah-olah Mikoto tak pernah mengatakannya, _'Kejam'_

TBC ..

Huehehe :D please review ok? Gomen kalau pendek!


End file.
